Why can't He love me?
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Alena is completely in love with Roxas but he thinks of her only as a sex toy.Can Alena get him to love her? or will it always be just for sex?     Roxas x Alena- my own character
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alena Hatham.I'm 17 years old with light brown hair and baby blue eyes.I consider myself to be a normal teenager.I hang with my friends,Olette Heartilly and Kairi Hearts.I go to school at Twilight Town high.

My life is pretty average that is until one day at I set my eyes on Roxas Strife.

Roxas is a gorgeous guy with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes.I could practically die from his piercing stare.I'm crazy about him. there 's just one flaw to Roxas and that is his girlfriend

Namine Snow.

She's cheerleader,totally beautiful so of course Roxas would be crazy about her,It totally drives me crazy when I see her prance around him,it makes me sick!

My friends just tell me that I'm jealous. it may be true but I know they can't stand her either.

One day I was sitting with Olette and Kairi on the school lawn when I came across Roxas and of course Namine.

"Alena don't look now but here comes your lover."Kairi teased me

I glared at her,lightly shoving her"shut up Kairi."blushing I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear"He's not my lover."

"you wish he was though."Olette urged,her green eyes sparkling

I took a deep breath"I do not."

Roxas walked by our table with Namine hanging off his arm,like some bad fashion accessory.I slowly glanced at him,He looked so gorgeous today,as usual.

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand"why can't he notice me?"

Then like my words held some kind of power,He turned his head and looked straight at me!

I gasped and turned my head back,my blue eyes wide"oh my god!"

Kairi and Olette were giggling beside me,I growled at them"shush you guys!"

I turned slightly to see if he was still looking at me but he was just walking in the school. sighing heavily I slammed my head on my textbook.

Olette pulled my book out of my hands"come on Alena,we better get to class."

I sighed and gathered my things"yeah yeah."

Kairi,Olette and I all walked in the school to begin our day.

* * *

My First class of the day was English,joy to the world! I say that in sarcasm by the way. do we even need to take english?I mean doesn't every american ALREADY know english

I reluctantly sat in my desk,Which the top was all scribbled on from previous kids who owned it before me.

Getting out my books and crap I groaned,I can't stand this school.I wasn't popular but I wasn't a geek either,me and my friends were... I dunno what you call us but I prefer the term

individual.

I can't stand this school because of Namine. She was rich,her daddy practically owned almost everything!Which gave her power to make my life a living hell.

Class had started now and everyone was listening to the teachers. but it was all blah blah in my ears though.

I started to lightly doze off when I accidentally pushed my pencil off the desk.I rolled my eyes and leaned down to pick it up. As I did,a hand came down my mine.I looked up,Roxas was gazing at me intently.

I gasped,pulling my hand back,sitting straight back up. He chuckled and picked up my pencil,putting it on my desk.I blushed and looked shyly at him"T-thank you."

he smiled,his brightly white teeth shining"no problem,just be careful,you never know who could come along and sweep the pencil up."

I stared wide eyes into his eyes,He smirked at me. I got the feeling he wasn't talking about my pencil.

Blushing even more I just afraid to speak.

The next 20 minutes everything was quiet. until Roxas leaned over towards me again,I could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke"I'm having a party this friday.I want you to come."

My jaw dropped open in shock,He wants me to come to his party? but what about his girlfriend?

Speaking my thought I replied"but what about Namine?"

Roxas shrugged"don't worry,She won't be there,she's going to the spa for the weekend."

I frowned in confusion,w-was he suggesting that he cheats on her and uses me as the other woman?

"I um,I don't know if I can make it."I mumbled,not wanting to be his booty call for the night.

Roxas looked surprised at my answer"but why not?you'll have fun,I can guarantee it."

As exciting as that sounds,I don't want to be his booty call,So I looked at him"I'm sorry but I can't."

He turns away from me,I swear I can hear him slightly growling"whatever."

I sigh and keep my eyes focused on my desk.I didn't want to look at him.I WANTED to go but I didn't want to his sex toy and now he probably hates me for it.

After class,everyone filed out of the room,Roxas pushed his way through the clearly didn't want to be in the same room with me anymore.I made sure I was the last one out of the room.

* * *

"You rejected his invite?"Olette screamed at me at lunch.I winced glancing around"keep your voice down!"

Kairi shook her head,sitting down her drink"why did you reject it anyway?I mean I thought he was your crush."

I rolled my eyes"because He wanted to use me for sex."

Kairi and Olette looked at each other then they turned back to me,oh I wish they didn't

"AND YOU TURNED THAT DOWN?"they screamed at once

I glanced in Roxas's direction,His back was facing me,He was sitting with his crowd

"I don't just want to be his call girl you guys.I want him to fall in love with me."

Olette slammed her hands on the table"and this is the way to make him start to,sure you would be just his sex toy at first but then you can make him fall for you."

I frowned at her"Olette- That's the most idiotic suggestion you've ever made."

Kairi threw a carrot stick at me"no Alena,your being stupid,sex is addicting,it makes people develop feeling for each other. this just may be your chance to get him."

I shook my head"no...no no that's just stupid,it's stupid idea."

Olette sighed"Alena you said you wanted him,well this is your chance to actually get him,and if all else fails,sex is probably the closest you'll ever get to be with him."

_I hated how they were right. Sex is almost all I could get from him.I wanted so badly for him to love me,for me not for the sex. but no,I say I love him and sure he says he loves me too but he always goes back to his "real" girlfriend._

_It just wasn't fair,I was so deeply in love with him and yet all he ever needs me for is sex. and I give it to him because I love may be a stupid reason but I just want to be with him and if sex is the only way I can be with him then I'll take it. even if it only hurts me more in the end._

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's a new story I'm writing:) I wanted to try a different kind of story with a different kind of character. Which was the perfect chance for me to use my own character:Alena **

**This won't get updated since I'm also working on my other stories but if you guys like it I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3:00 in the morning when Roxas's cell phone rang. As always he would lightly kiss my shoulder before answering it.I rolled my eyes as I heard Namine's annoying voice.

"I know babe...I'm sorry I didn't call.I was busy doing schoolwork."

His usual lame excuses.I was use to hearing them,every night,same old same old.

"ok,yeah I'll come and tuck you in."He replied

my eyes widened as he hung up and started to search for his clothing"she actually needs you to tuck her in?what's next you gonna feed her a bottle?"

Roxas glared at my comment"give it a rest Alena"

I sat up,the sheet clinging to my body"Roxas what is this?why am I just your sex toy when need be?

He sighed and sat down beside me,fully clothed,He grabbed my hand"I will tell her about us. real soon."

I scoffed and stood up,grabbing my robe"you've been saying that for months now."

Roxas wrapped his arms around me,gently nuzzling my neck"it's just hard to but I will."

I stepped out of his arms and sat on my bed,cross legged,glaring at him"why bother?I know you don't love me."

He gave me a confused,hurt look"Alena,I do love you."

"bull shit!if you did,you wouldn't be doing this to me!"I yelled,all my anger and frustration pouring out

"and what exactly am I doing to you?"

I crossed my arms,sighing"you know what you do...you sleep with me one night then the next day,go back to your "real girl" and act like I don't exist...like nothing ever happened."

Roxas laughed nervously"I don't do that."

I got up and walked to him,narrowing my eyes"don't! you have no idea how this feels for me. unlike you I actually do have feelings for you but I guess it's one sided."

He grabbed his stuff"I gotta go,I'll see you at school."

And just like that,He left as if he didn't even hear me.I closed my eyes,refusing to let my tears fall.I can't cry over him,It's stupid to cry over something you know you can't change.

* * *

The next day at school,I arrived semi late as usual. my friends were waiting for me at our table.I sat down,letting my bag fall"hey guys."I greeted

Kairi smiled"hey Alena,how was your night?"

I smiled back bitterly"oh just fantastic,how about you two?"

Olette giggled and poked her elbow at Kairi"that's code for:I had wild,passionate Sex with Roxas again."

They both giggled like crazy,looking at me,I rolled my eyes"alright yes,I slept with Roxas again but I can say it wasn't a pleasure."

Kairi stopped her laughing immediately"uh oh,Namine again?"

I nodded"you guessed it. last night it was that she needed him to tuck her in."

Olette laughed"oh wow,she actually wanted him to tuck her in? like a baby?"

Kairi rolled her eyes,patting my hand"don't worry,I'm sure he'll make it up to you."

I shook my head"no...I'm finished with his bullshit,I can't take it anymore."

Olette and Kairi looked at me sadly,I just gritted my teeth as I saw Roxas get out of his car"great,speaking of the asshole."

Kairi whirled her head around"wanna go talk to him."

"no."I harshly replied"I told you,I'm done with him."

I felt a hand on my shoulder,I sighed,turning around to tell Roxas off but-

"Hey Alena.",It was Riku,He was part of Roxas's gang. He was very good looking with long silver hair and pretty eyes,I blinked twice"uh Hi Riku."

Riku smiled a pearly white smile"can we talk for a minute?I need to ask you something."

I glanced toward Roxas who stopped to look at me and Riku,I smirked to myself then smiled sweetly at Riku"sure"I turned to Kairi and Olette who froze the minute Riku walked over"I'll see you guys later."

Riku leaded the way inside,He pulled me gently to his locker"so I was wondering,would you like to go out this friday?"

My eyes widened in shock,Riku was asking me on a date,wow this was a surprise"uh I don't really know Riku."I started

He leaned in towards me"come on."He urged"it will be a date you'll never forget."

I turned towards the school doors,Roxas walked in,He paused to look around,then spotted me and Riku,He walked over,ooh this will be good!

He narrowed his eyes at me then turned to Riku"hey man,what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic way to keep things casual. Riku shrugged"not much,just asking, The lovely Alena here on a date this friday."

Roxas's blue eyes glared at me with-was that jealousy I was seeing?

"really?well that's great but Alena is not available."He said,trying to stake his claim on me

Riku looked surprise"she didn't say anything about being taken."

I coughed and stood between them"uh excuse me boys,but I'm standing right here."

Roxas smiled at me"Alena,I need to talk to you."

Now I narrowed my eyes at him"but I was talking to Riku."

His smile dropped and he grabbed my arm"Alena,now!excuse us Riku."

I gasped as Roxas picked me up bridal style and carried me away from the confused Riku

* * *

I struggled the whole way"Roxas!put me down!right now!

He didn't listen to me,as usual,He kicked open and empty classroom door

"Roxas!I said put m-

I didn't get to finish my plea because He placed his lips on mine,my eyes widened as he deepened the kiss,darting his tongue down my throat

Roxas layed me on the teachers desk,scattering all the books and papers on the floor,I took this moment to breath and gather my strength"Roxas..what are you doing?"

He crawled on top of me and gazed into my eyes"why were you going to go out with Riku?

I blinked at him,this was just a jealously issue? "I didn't accept it but I didn't reject it either."

Roxas took my lower lip between his teeth,sucking and nibbling it,I moaned in pleasure,nearly forgetting our current topic.I wrapped my thighs around his middle as his hand crawled slowly up my leg

I then realized I was letting him in again,shaking my head I try to pull away"no,Roxas I'm done being your sex toy."

He looked at me then dipped his head under my shirt,kissing my stomach.I bite back a moan and pull him out"did you hear what I just said?"I demanded,finally getting him off

I was surprised at the amount of strength I had,normally I couldn't resist his touch or his kiss.

Roxas groaned"come on baby."He placed his mouth on mine again"you know how good it is between us."

I slapped him on the cheek"stop.I'm done."

He grabbed my hand before I could walk out"what's your deal? I thought you wanted me."

I sighed"I do,but unlike you I actually HAVE feelings for no,it's only about sex for you."

Roxas cupped my chin"it's not like we're hurting anybody by doing this."

Okay that hurt,I yanked my chin away"yes,your hurting me,but you don't really give a damn do you?"

I fled the classroom,leaving behind Roxas,which killed me to do so but he has to learn,I'm not his play thing anymore.

* * *

**A/N**

**I must say I'm quite liking my character Alena,she's like the inner me lolz says and does things I could never have the guts to do.**

**I realized I've made Roxas quite the asshole but he will make it up to Alena ^_^**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 3:00 in the morning as I just layed there in my bed. not able to sleep a wink. it's all Roxas's fault,after the drama from the day before and now because of that I can't sleep.

I rolled over on my left side and glanced at my clock. in just a few hours,I'd have to wake up for school which means facing Roxas.

Downstairs I heard the front door open. my mother must be home with her latest random guy she brings home from bars.I closed my eyes as I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

Knowing she would peek in here to see if I was asleep,groaning I pulled my blanket over my head and closed my eyes.

"Alena?are you awake?"

of course I was,that was what I wanted to say but I remained quiet.

As soon as she closed the door and headed downstairs,I ripped off my blanket and tip toed out of my room.I wanted to see what loser she brought home this time.

When I was 14,my dad died in a car accident. since then,my mom has brought one random loser after another. at first I didn't really mind but then it started to get on my nerves. She was trying to replace my dad,

But I knew no one could ever do that.

I peered over the railing to see my mom in the living room,pouring drinks for her and her loser.I shake my head and sigh,are all men such jerks?that question was something I've been asking myself a lot lately.

Roxas was all I ever wanted.I love him with everything I've got. but that doesn't seem to matter to him. He 'd rather be with Namine, God her name makes me want to vomit.

If there's one thing I've learned through out my life. is you can't always count on someone.I couldn't count on my own mother to be there for me and well just be here,She 'd rather be out,away from me.

My dad was always the one who was there for me when I needed him. He was the one and probably only man that I could count on.

Sighing I tip toed back into my room,closing the door,I collapsed on my bed. to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning,my alarm went off at exactly 7:00,I groaned,hit the button and stood up,slightly stumbling,I pulled my hair down as I walked to the mirror and gazed at my reflection

"ugh."I rubbed my face"I'm so ugly in the morning."

I sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. as I opened my door,I saw that my mother was no longer in the living room.I rolled my eyes,She probably took that loser to her room.

After I showered,put some make-up on and got dressed.I headed downstairs,no sign of my mom in the kitchen.I pushed open her bedroom door,but I saw nothing,the bed was still made as if nobody was in it.

"great"I said out loud,knowing she wouldn't hear me"of course your **not** here mother."

"**ding dong"**

I frowned,who could that be?better not be the loser she was with.I was so not in the mood to deal with him.I walked over to the front door and peeked through the peek hole.

My eyes widened as I lean against the door,it was Roxas!w-what was he doing here?,only one way to find out.I take a deep breath as I turn the knob

He smiled at me,his totally heart melting smile.I remain calm as I looked at him,narrowing my eyes"what are you doing here?"I demanded

Roxas sighed and walked past me,brushing my shoulder slightly"we need to talk."

I gritted my teeth as I shut my door and whirled around to him"we don't need to do anything!I told you yesterday I was done with you!"

"see I don't believe that.I believe you care about me too much to just give me up like that."

smirking,I placed my hands on my hips"well then you obviously don't know me that well then because I can." *_yeah right*_my mind sceamed

Roxas's eyes glazed over me,taking in my was just a halter and some tight jeans. Roxas smirked at me"you look so sexy today Alena."

I felt my cheeks go red and I shook my head,glaring at me"don't try and sweet talk me!you bastard."

He took a step closer to me,I backed up"Roxas...please."I closed my eyes,tears wanting to spill"just leave.I can't stand it anymore."

I felt him soften as he took another step"what do you mean?"

wrapping my arms around my stomach,my eyes welled"I can't stand being your sex toy."

He pulled me to him gently,my chest hitting his.I struggled against his hold"but I thought you enjoyed it?"He whispered,his hot breath on my ear,making me weak

"I-I do...but that's all I am to you!I want to be more!"I shouted and finally pulled myself out his strong grip

Roxas sighed and sat on my couch"Alena,I broke it off with Namine."

I felt like my heart stopped,my eyes widened"y-you what? you broke up with her?"

Something didn't feel right though.I felt like he wasn't telling me the truth"you seriously broke up with her? for real?"

"for real."He replied,his blue eyes staring right into mine

I raised an eyebrow"and your not just saying this so I'll come back to you?"

Roxas grabbed my chin,pulling me closer"I promise,me and her are over."

He leaned in and met my lips in a kiss,a sweet yet passionate kiss,I wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss losing myself in him

I felt myself losing control as he started sucking on my neck"Roxas...I-we're going to be late for school."

"just a little late."He whispered in my ear as he went back to biting up and down my neck,I arched my back and closed my eyes,it was so unreal how much I missed this,His kisses are so indescribable.

"Alena,I love you."

My eyes shot open at those words,I pull back to look at him"w-what?I was sure I didn't hear him right.

Roxas smiled and leaned his forehead against mine"I love you."

my heart started pounding,He loved me!Roxas said He loved me,the words I've been longing to hear. my cheeks turned crimson"I-I love you too."

He closed the gap between us,taking my mouth with his,his lips devouring every inch of me,I moaned as he licked my earlobe"oh Roxas..."

"god Alena,you feel so soft."

I squealed as he grabbed my butt"Roxas!"

He smirked as he devoured my lips again,I wrapped my legs around his middle as he lifted me into his lap,I stuck my tongue in his mouth,battling with his

I gave him one last quick kiss and rubbed his cheek,I gave him a smirk of my own"you got so jealous when Riku asked me out."

Roxas growled and pulled me closer"damn right I did,He had no right to ask you out."

I smiled at him"well if that's what it takes to get you to show how you feel for me...then I'm so gonna do it again"

He pulled me in for another kiss,wrapping me tight in his embrace"don't you dare,I can't stand the thought of losing you to another guy."

my heart melted,he really did care,I snuggled into him,inhaling his scent"okay."

I felt him kiss my head"I guess now I know how you felt when you saw me and Namine together."

giggling I kissed his nose"yeah...it's not fun at all."

"well you don't have to worry anymore.I'm all yours."Roxas whispered in my ear sweetly

_How about that,for once things in my life are going great. But how long do I have until the shit hits the fan?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3:) I'm not sure how long I want this story to be since I'm working on my other stories. eh I'll have to think on that.**

**Please Read and Review:) they keep me inspired and wanting to write more,same goes for my other stories**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The following weekend I was spending some time with Kairi and Olette. they said we all needed a girls night.I wanted to reject but you know Kairi,she's quite persistent.

Olette giggled as we all walked into the mall,arm in arm"it's so great that you and Roxas are officially together!"

Kairi shook her head and laughed"yeah it is,so Alena,when do we get to plan the wedding?"

I gasped and pulled away from them,glaring at them"shut up you guys!we just started dating" I stomped away from them,okay I was being dramatic so what?

Olette pouting,running after me her arms waving about"aww come on!we were just teasing you!"

I stopped and turned to them"you two are always doing that!it gets on my freakin nerves!"

Kairi walked slowly to us,her eyes carefully regarding me"okay Alena,you can calm down,we WERE just joking."

I sighed and looked away from their hurt expressions"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly

Olette wrapped an arm around me"alright,your forgiven,we were just happy for you is all."

a smile slowly crossed my face"I know,come on,we're here to have a girls night out"

I wrapped my arms around my two friends as we trailed down the mall together.

After a few hours of shopping we stopped at the food court. grabbing a table and putting down our heavy shopping bags. Olette smiled "okay,what do you guys want?I go order it."

I scrunched up my face as I looked at the magazine I had bought,it had Taylor Swift on the cover"I'll have a burger and fries."

Kairi shook her head at my reaction the magazine then eyed Olette"I'll have the same."

The brunette nodded"okay!3 burgers it is!I'll be back." we watched as She raced to the counter. Kairi poked my arm playfully"don't like Taylor Swift?"

I rolled my eyes as I put down the magazine"no I don't she's just soo ugh!"I said while cringing

The red haired girl laughed slightly"well I think she's okay."

I scooted my chair away from her"why am I friends with you then."

Her face fell as I said that.I sighed as I scooted back"I was just joking Kai."

She remained silent as she looked anywhere but at me"Kairi...It was just a joke."

She faced me a smile on her face"I know."then she busted out laughing

My jaw dropped,that witch!she actually had me there"you...ugh!"I slammed my hands on the table

Kairi grinned and patted my arm"I know you were just kidding,I just wanted to see your reaction."

I frowned as I ignored her which was something childish I'll admit but hey I was mad at Kairi and she deserved it!

Olette came over with all of our food on the tray,She placed it down,wiping her brow"wheww that was heavy!"

I grabbed my food and drink gratefully"thanks Ollie."I sipped my drink,grateful for having a excuse not to talk to Kairi

Kairi pouted at my silent treatment"come on Alene!talk to me!"

I hated then they used their little nick name for me. it 's like their begging

Olette frowned in confusion as she unrapped her burger"what's going on?"

Kairi looked at her"Alena won't talk to me,all because I teased her to get a reaction out of her."

I remained silent as I stuffed a fry in my mouth,Olette shook her head"come on Alena,how are we suppose to have a girls night if you won't talk."

stuffing another fry in my mouth I glared at her"I'll talk to you." then I pointed to Kairi"but I won't talk to _her_."

Kairi whimpered and stood up,her lips quivering"I-I'll be in the ladies room." and with that she fled to the girls bathroom

Olette frowned"great Alena,look at what you did."

I sighed as I sipped my drink"don't worry,she's probably just playing around again."

"for gods sake Alene!you could at least go talk to her!"Olette scolded me

rolling my eyes,I got up and walked to the ladies room.I pushed open the door and as soon as I enter I hear sobbing.

great,just great.I lightly tap the stall I think she's in"Kairi? come on,you know I wasn't going to igore you forever."

"go away!"She cried,sniffling

I growled "no,you know I didn't mean to ignore you!I was just playing around,like you were doing with me earlier."

I heard continued sobbing and sniffling,I leaned against the stall door,hitting my head lightly on the door"fine...I'm sorry,is that what you wanted to hear?"

The sobbing had stopped and silence hit my ears.I wondered if she had cried herself to sleep,Kairi has been known to do that.

The lock on the stall began to turn,I step back a few feet as the door fully opened. Kairi sniffed and looked straight at me"I'm sorry for fooling you earlier too."

I giggle slightly"hey...it's fine."

She quickly ran to me and hugged me tight"Alena,your my best friend! and I love you girl."

I awkwardly hugged her back"uh okay?" this was weird for Kairi to suddenly hug me like that.

She sniffed as she pulled back to look at me"which is why I have to tell you something."

Okay,I was officially scared. this night went from fun to serious.I took a steady breath"what is it?"

Kairi looked away,into the mirror before she spoke again"it's about Roxas."

THAT caught my attention,I pulled her back to look at me"what about him?"

She whimpered"He...He's still with Namine."

My heart stopped,I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath"w-what?"I started to hyperventilate

"I saw them t-together...today just before me and Olette came to pick you up. He was going into her house."She whispered

I growled,my teeth seething"**THAT LYING BASTARD**!" I screamed loudly,which I'm sure the whole world heard

Kairi watched me,her eyes filled with pity,I screamed as I fell to the floor,I was panting,I felt like the world was crumbling beneath my feet.I felt like I'd been stabbed

Kairi panicked and kneeled down beside me"Alena? a-are you okay?"

I layed my head on the floor,just staring into nothing.I couldn't feel anything.

The door to the bathroom burst opened,Olette ran in,Her green eyes widened at the scene"Kairi?...what's wrong with Alena?"

"I told her about Roxas going into Namine's house."Kairi replied quietly

Olette gasped and her hands covered her mouth"oh my god...you told her!

Kairi shook her head sadly"I had to!I just couldn't...

I heard their voices but everything around me went black

"**ALENA**!" that was the last thing I heard

* * *

A few hours later:

I slowly opened my eyes.I groaned as the light hit my face.I didn't know where I was or what happened

"oh!Kairi,she's awake!"

I turned to see my two best friends sitting by my bed.I slowly looked around,it looked like I was in a hospital but I couldn't be sure

"thank god,Alena are you alright?"

I looked at Kairi,I nodded my head,I felt like I couldn't speak"w-w-w- I trailed off

Olette smiled softly"your in the hospital,you passed out. The doctor said you have a panic attack."

My gaze dropped to the bed,that's right...I passed out in the mall after I found out about Roxas,I cringed at the thought of him

Kairi patted my hand"the doctor says you'll be fine but to take it easy. Panic attacks are rough apparently."

"have you had any panic attacks before Alene?"Olette asked me quietly

I cleared my throat a bit"y-yeah."I managed to croak out"when my father died."

They both looked at each other,worried expressions on both of their faces

"is there anything we can get you?"

"water."I whispered,Olette nodded as she grabbed the water pitcher and poured some water into a cup for me

"here you go."She said,handing it to me

"t-thanks."I coughed,bringing the cup to my pale lips,I took several long sips

There was silence until Olette spoke up"um I'm gonna go tell the doctor your awake"

Kairi watched as she left the room before turning to me"oh Alene,I'm so sorry I had to tell you like that. but I couldn't let you get hurt anymore."

I put down my cup,rubbing my throat"it's bound to happen when your in love Kai."

I knew it wouldn't be long before something bad happened. Life is such a bitch to me

"I think he does like you but...he sure has awful way of showing it."She mumbled

I rolled my eyes"please Kai,I know what I am to him.I'm clearly his sex toy and nothing but."

Kairi patted my head"I'm sorry."

I waved her off"Kai,if you don't mind,I'd like to be alone."

She sighed,getting up"okay,I'll uh be out there if you need me."

I nodded and layed my head back on the pillow,drowning in my thoughts and sorrow. I hated Roxas so much right now!but I have a plan to get him back,oh yes this will hit him hard!

I loved him,I truly do but sometimes you have to hurt the one you love. especially when that's all he's ever done to me.

* * *

**A/N**

**okay,a lot of drama in this chapter xD oh and I apologize to anyone that is a fan of Taylor Swift. I just don't like her,but that's my opinion ^_^**

**oh and so there's no confusion,Kairi meant she loves Alena in a friend/sister way.I hope everyone knows that lolz**

**hmmm I wonder what Alena has in store for Roxas?**

**find out in chapter 5 coming soon:)**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

On monday I was all ready to put my plans into action,After I hopped off the school bus I looked around,my eyes darting everywhere for my prey.I finally spotted him!I grin as I ran over towards him.

My plans to get back at Roxas are as follows,Make him jealous. It's simple and easy but I know Roxas is the jealous type. So his brother Sora is exactly who I needed.

"Hi Sora!"I chirped to him

He jumps a foot,poor guy,I guess I scared him"oh Hi Alena."He replies

I smile sweetly at him and flip my hair over my shoulder"can I sit next to you?"

His cheeks turn a tint of red as He laughs slightly"uh sure,go ahead."

As I take a seat I took this time to look at him,really look at him. Sora is very cute too,just like his brother. I took out a notebook and placed it in front of me before turning to him"so how are you?"

The brunette boy blushes again, so cute I giggled

"I'm good,how about you?"He asks

I smile and look into his big blue eyes"I'm good too,since I'm sitting next to you."

Sora's face turns red all over as he turned his eyes away from mine"uh Alena,can I ask you something?"

"sure." I replied,gently rubbing the palm of his hand,his rough but somewhat smooth hand

He moves his hand away from mine,I frowned slightly

"I thought you were into Roxas?"He asks,looking at the table where his brother was at

I unwillingly followed his gaze.I regretted looking because at that moment,that Slut Namine pressed her lips against Roxas's tender ones.

I cringe but quickly recover,I gently nudge Sora with my shoulder"well... a girl has to move on."

Sora looked back at me,his eyes were so tender and gentle"I know what he did to you."

my eyes widened a bit,my mouth hung open"y-you know? how?"

He glanced at his brother"I told him to give you a real chance and then the next thing I know,He's back to eating Namine's face."His fist hits the table

oh my god,Sora was the one who told Roxas to finally give me a chance,this was total news to wait then that means-

"wait!that means you told him to lie to me."I said,anger suddenly bubbling inside me

His eyes widened in shock,shaking his head"no! no I didn't tell him to tell you that.I swear."

I directed my anger towards the blond boy who I had loved with everything I am. The one who I would have died for. what angered me the most was I still loved him.

Sora placed his hand on mine,which caused me to look at him in surprise"I swear Alena,I didn't know he would go back to her,I thought he really did dump her."

I sighed,closing my eyes"okay..I believe you."

He smiles gently at me,my heart dropped as I realized that if I did go through with this plan,it would probably hurt Sora. and I didn't want that . but maybe-

"Sora,can you do me a favor?"I asked sweetly

"sure."He replied

I scoot closer to him,my thigh touching his,I looked into his eyes,bringing my hand to cup his soft cheek"kiss me."

His eyes widened"Alena...I- I can't"He mumbled,looking anywhere but at me

My hand that was cupping his cheek,dropped back to my side,I frown at him"why not?"

Sora ruffled his hair and sighed"it wouldn't be right."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest"but I want you to kiss me."I pout cutely,so maybe he'll change his mind

He closed his eyes and stood up,gathering his books"I'm sorry Alena,I really I can't disrespect you like that."

This wasn't suppose to be happening,I was getting rejected by both of the Strife brothers.I angrily stand up"but it's not disrespect if I say it's okay!"

He just have me a look of pity as He strolled past me and into the school.I stare after him,in shock and anger*_grrr! I can't believe this is happening!_*

"Alena?"

I whirl around to see Kairi and Olette staring at me in concern,I sigh and grabbed my bag"hey guys."

Olette looks over at Roxas then back at me"are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth and stomp my right foot"no I'm not okay!"

Olette jumps and hides behind Kairi who looks scared too"okay...obviously something's bothering you."

realizing I shouted at the only two people who were always on my side,I closed my eyes"god...I'm sorry you guys."

Kairi looks at Roxas's table then pulls me into a hug"I know it's hard to see him everyday but me and Ollie are here for you."She whispered

I offer her a smile and pull away"I know you are."

Olette sighs in bliss and pulls me and Kairi into a bear hug"aww! I love you guys!"

Kairi looks at me with a creeped out look on her face,I giggle and pat Olette's back"yeah,I love you too Ollie,but can you let us go?"

She giggled and let's us out of her embrace"let's get to class."

Kairi laughs and follows,I glanced at Roxas's table before following them,his blue eyes meet mine.I gasp and run inside after my friends.

* * *

After morning classes ended.I was at my locker,slowly putting my stuff away before I went to meet Kairi and Olette for lunch.

I put my last book away then looked at my reflection in my tiny mirror"ugh...I'm so pitiful"I mumble,running my fingers through my hair

"no your not."

I gasp and turned to see Roxas standing beside me,leaning against the lockers,how did I not hear him?

I narrow my eyes at him and shut my locker,as I start to walk way,He roughly grabs my arm,pulling me into him"where you going?"

"anywhere where you aren't"I snapped back at him,struggling against his grip

He smirks"is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

at that,I growl and stomp on his foot"YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"I shout at him,receiving some looks from the students down the hall

He glared at me,not pleased with my attitude"yes I am."He whispers

I balled my fists as I glare at him"no!your Namine's boyfriend. I'm done Roxas,I quit."

Roxas grabs my arm again and pulls me into an empty room,I turn towards the hallway"help!Rape!"

He puts his hand over my mouth,muffling any words I was shouting"would you shut up!"

I huffed as He locked the door,He whirled on me"what the hell?why are you being this way?"

For some reason,whenever I'm alone with him,I turn soft and whiny,which I hated that he brought that out in me

"how can I not be this way?"I cried,a tear escaping down my cheek"first you say...you've broken up with her and now you can really be with me,t-then next I find out that you didn't brake up with her!"

He sighed,for the first time today,his eyes softened"Alena... I can't just dump her."

my heart shatters into more pieces,not that it was fixed to begin with"why not?"

Roxas places his hands on my shoulders"it's just not something I can do. at least not now."

I wanted to just curl up and die right there"t-then why? WHY GIVE ME HOPE THAT YOU'LL LOVE ME?"I bursted out in tears then,not caring if anyone heard,I was seriously hurting

He didn't say anything,just watched me,my legs give out and I fall to my knees"why?"I whisper"why is it so hard-

"Alena"Roxas started"I'm sorry...I really am."

The classroom door busted open,Sora stood there,his eyes darting to me then Roxas"what did you do?"He yelled

Roxas stood up"Sora...what are you doing here?"

Sora glared at the blond boy"answer me,what did you do to her?"

"oh my god!Alena!"

I slowly look up as Kairi and Olette rushed to my side,I couldn't stop sobbing as Kairi hugged me,Olette glared at Roxas"look at what you did to her!"

Roxas sighed"look can you all leave?me and Alena were talking."

Kairi caressed my hair then glared at him"really? because it looks like you were braking her heart even more!"

Sora kneeled down and pulled me to him"I'll take her to the nurse."

Kairi's eyes widened"S-Sora...since when do you care about Alena?"

He looked at the redhead"since she needed me."

I leaned my head lazily on his shoulder as He lifted me in his arms,carrying me away from the drama

"Alena!we'll catch up in a minute."Olette called after me

Roxas soon caught up with us,He glared at his brother"let me take her."

Sora looked down at me,I whimper and shake my head,He turns to Roxas"she doesn't want you."

and with that Sora carried me to the nurse,Roxas just stared after us,I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

* * *

An hour later,I was just laying on the bed in the nurse's office,just staring into space,again I felt empty and alone

"Alena?"

I lift my head to see Kairi and Olette at the doorway"oh hey guys."

They each took a seat by the bed"how are you feeling?"Olette asked gently

I sit up and chuckle"guys,I'm not injured,just broken hearted."

Kairi ruffled my hair"that's what we mean!"

I smiled at my two friends gently"I'm...fine"then I look around the room"where's Sora?"

Olette giggled"he went to tell all your teachers you weren't feeling well."

Kairi chuckled"he'll be back in a few."

I lay my head back and giggle slightly,thanks to my friends and Sora,I was feeling a little better.

"by the way Alene...you didn't tell us anything was going on with you and Sora."Olette said smirking

I blush slightly"nothing's going on."

"right...that's why he came to your rescue today...because nothings going on."Kairi said sarcastically

"knock knock"Sora chirped as he lightly tapped the door,making Kairi and Olette stop their teasing

I smile,gratefully at the brunette boy"hey Sora,come on in."

He slowly walked to my bed,stopping at the foot,He nodded towards my friends"hey Olette,Kairi."

Olette smiled and pulled Kairi up with her"Hi Sora,well Alena,we gotta get to class,we'll catch ya later."

I narrow my eyes at them,I know exactly what their doing"no,you guys can stay."

Kairi shook her head"no no,just because your free for the rest of the day,doesn't mean we are."She pushed Sora into the empty seat"now you two enjoy chatting."

I roll my eyes at them as they fled the room,Sora chuckled"what's their rush?"

"I have no Idea."I reply

He leaned over and place his hand on mine,it was so warm"how are you doing?"

I giggle and rolled my eyes playfully"I'm going to start charging money to people who ask me that."

His eyes meet mine and I felt my cheeks go warm again,damn why does this keep happening to me?

"I'm sorry for the way Roxas treats you...you don't deserve it."He whispered,staring right at me

I sallow the lump in my throat,suddenly feeling dry"it's not your fault Sora."

His fingers brush against my hand in a smoothing motion"I'm still sorry."

I suddenly sit up and throw my arms around his neck,laying my head on his shoulder,He wraps his arms around me,I felt him bury his face in my hair"at least your nice to me."I whisper in his ear

He gently pulls me back,staring into my eyes"do you...uh still want... that kiss?"

my eyes widened,my heart starts pounding"I...uh."I stammer,suddenly not being able to talk

He lean in towards me,His face inches away,His eyes meet mine as He presses his lips softly against mine,I find myself kissing him back,wrapping my arms around him,practically clinging to him

He nibbles and sucks my lower lip,kissing every inch of my mouth,I moaned as He deepened the He licked my lower lip asking for entry.I slowly grant him access,His tongue explores my mouth,He leaned up,making me fall back softly on the pillow of the bed.

I part suddenly,gasping for air,I looked up at him,hovering above me"S-Sora... I- I trailed off,unable to form a word

He leaned closer to my face,our noses touching"you okay?"He asked breathlessly

I nod and trace my fingers along his jaw,I was under his spell.I licked my lips,tasting him still,He smiled at me then gently kissed me softly

It was strange,Roxas never kissed me like this. His kisses were powerful and full of lust. Sora 's kisses were gentle and soothing.

I glanced up at Sora,his eyes never leaving mine,my heart was soaring and felt alive.

He layed next to me on the bed,my cheeks were red again so I curled up against him"you okay?"He asked

I laughed slightly,lifting my head to look at him"you already asked me that."

Sora smiled"well you aren't talking that much."

I layed my head back on him,closing my eyes"it's just...when you kissed me...I felt something new and..I'm trying to understand it."

"Alena,look at me."He requested

I shyly meet his gaze"yeah?

His hand cupped my chin lightly"there's no pressure or rush,so don't worry."

I giggled"your so different from your brother,which is a good thing,Roxas wouldn't have said that to me or just lay down with me."

Sora caressed my hair,looking down at me"I never liked the way he treated you."He whispered

my heart warmed up at that,He was so sweet,I pushed myself up to his lips and kissed him softly"thank you Sora."

He kissed me back,deeper this time,I moaned as His tongue dove in my mouth,battling with mine

This feels so damn good,Sora's addicting,I can't get enough for some reason.

I parted for air again,laying back down"my god,Sora...your such an amazing kisser."

He chuckled"thanks,your an amazing kisser yourself."

I felt my cheeks go red again as I smile at him"so uh...what does this mean for us?"

Sora rubbed my hand,gently,warming it with his own"well I know your not over Roxas,so you can decide on your own time. as for me...I'd like to be with you."

oh right,Roxas,I felt chill down my spine,I glanced at him"you don't mind,if we stay friends for a while?"

"I don't mind,as long as I do get to kiss you."He whispered,close to my ear

I smiled brightly at him"deal."

* * *

After School ended for the day,Sora was walking with me,holding my hand tightly in his,I blushed at the jesture

Kairi and Olette giggled as they saw us

I sent them my death glare as I walked out of the school,Sora and I stopped right at the school parking lot"so do you need a ride?"he asked

I glanced over at Roxas,for once he was alone,I sighed,I guess I really needed to talk to him,my gaze darts back to Sora"that's okay Sora,I need to talk to someone before I head home."

"you mean Roxas?"He raised an eyebrow

I nodded"yeah,we need to talk."

Sora looked at me for a minute before pulling me into his arms"want me to stay?"

I smile as I pulled away"no that's okay,you go on ahead."

He nodded and leaned in,kissing me on the lips,I felt my insides stiffen,because I know Roxas is probably watching,right now

I giggle as his kisses lead to my neck"Sora! you really should get going."

He chuckled"okay,see you later Alena."

with that,He went to his car and drove off,I look over at Roxas again,He has his head on the table.I quietly walk over,slowly taking each step

"can we talk?"I asked him,quietly

his blond head popped up,he glared at me"shouldn't you be with Sora?"

I roll my eyes"Roxas for once in your life,be mature,we need to talk."

He gritted his perfect white teeth"I saw you,you know!I saw you make out with him in the nurses office."

I crossed my arms over my chest"so,it's not okay for me to kiss someone,but it's okay for you to kiss that slut of yours when you claim that you two are over?"

"that's different"He mumbled

"how?"I snapped

Roxas didn't answer me,He just glared at the table,I sigh and sit next to him"Roxas...you and me,are finished.I'm done with you at all levels,I'm not your sex toy anymore and I'm not your girl"

"I thought you loved me."He snapped

I narrow my eyes at him"how can I love you when it's one sided,it's not fair one sided and since you say you can't dump that slut,we're over."

His eyes met mine,they were full of anger and pain,I understood the pain part,He took a deep breath before saying anything"you weren't my sex toy Alena."

I shook my head"really?because you certainly made me feel like it,does your precious Namine know you cheat on her behind her back?"

"I love you!"He shouted

Normally my heart would be jumping for joy,but he already broke it"no you don't"

I stood up and took my bag"goodbye Roxas."

_I take deep breath as I walked away,leaving behind the boy I loved,but I wonder how long I can stay mad at him,well I guess we'll find out,won't we?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**so what did you guys think? let me know if you want more Alena x Sora action xD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Since that day,me and Sora have been getting really close.I've decided that I can't use him,it would be wrong and it would hurt Sora. Which I don't want since He's been so good to me. He keeps his word too,he hasn't put pressure on me to move on.

I'm very grateful to him. as for the Roxas issue,for the moment,nothing has changed.I'm still avoiding him and he's still his playboy self.

It gets harder,everyday just to see his face.I wish I hadn't fallen for him in the first place. it would make my life so much easier. but no,I had to fall for his beautiful blue eyes and handsome smile.

Around 6:00 in the morning,I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. as usual my mom was nowhere to be found.I slightly stumble into the kitchen,pulling out some cereal,I was so not in the mood to cook.

After a few minutes of eating,I jump into the shower then race back upstairs.I had to get ready,Sora would be here any minute to pick me up.

"now,what to wear?"I questioned myself

I dig through various piles of clothes I had scattered,I couldn't decide if I wanted to be sexy or casual.

turning to my closet,I quickly scanned through,I pulled out a short jean skirt and a purple tube top"hmmm."I scrunched up my face in thought"what the hell,I'll go with this"

It was sexy and casual mixed,couldn't go wrong there.

*_ding dong_*

running to the window,I saw brown spikes,I laugh quietly as I ran downstairs in a sprint,taking the stairs two at a time.

I made sure to secure my robe before opening the front door,The door opened to reveal Sora.I offer him a smile as I nod my head towards the living room"come on in,I still have to get dressed."

Sora grinned as he walked past me,gently brushing my shoulder with his"okay."

my face felt warm,I knew I was blushing again"okay...so you just wait here and I'll be like only 5 minutes."I turned towards the staircase

"by the way, Alena?"His voice stopped me in my tracks on the first step

"yeah?"I reply,turning slightly to look at him

Sora smirked lightly at me"I like your robe."

my face flushed as I quickly ran upstairs"shut up Sora."I called down to him

His laughter could be heard as I shut my bedroom door,so I could change.I quickly threw on my shirt,pulled up my skirt and ran a brush through my hair.

After I was done dressing,I stood in front of my mirror as I applied my makeup.

I was just finishing my lip gloss when Sora knocked at my door"ready yet?"

nodding my head,I put down my lip gloss,I stood up,facing him"yep,I am."

His blue eyes scanned me slowly,I blushed as I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear"what are you staring at?"I mumble quietly

Sora's lips formed into a smile,a big one"just admiring your beauty."

my heart skipped a beat at those words.I wrapped my arms over my chest"I-I- thanks."

He took a step towards me,I dropped my eyes to the floor,not wanting to meet his"Alena,are you alright?"

I gave him a nod"y-yeah,I'm fine,why do you ask?"

"I don't know,you just seem...-"He trailed off

I slowly gazed up at him,He was staring right back at me"I'm fine Sora."I assure him,or at least try to assure him

Sora stepped even closer to me,where I could feel his warm breath on my lips"you don't have to be brave for me Alena,let me heal you."He whispered in my ear,gently brushing my hair off my shoulder

Damn him!making me feel weak,I felt myself stutter again"I-I don't know what you mea-

He cuts me off by kissing my neck,I throw my head back as he starts to suck on my neck"Sora.."I gasped

Sora brings his lips to land on mine,kissing me with all the passion he could muster.I wrapped my arms around him as He backed me up against my bed,making me land safely on it.

He landed on top of me,his body crashing against mine.I looked up at him,I felt like I could trust Sora,He is being so sweet.I grabbed him by the shirt bringing him down to my lips. His lips were so soft and warm,inviting.

Sora pulls away,his blue eyes looking deeply down at me,his lips curled into a smile"as much as I'd love to continue this,we should get to school."

I growled as he stood up,damn him,dragging me back into reality"do we have to?"I whined,probably sounding like a 3 year old

He laughed and nodded,I grabbed his hand and in one swoop he pulled me off the bed"let's get going Alena."

* * *

Sora's car stopped in the school parking lot.I grabbed my bag and hopped out,Sora was right behind me.I looked around for Kairi and Olette,I spotted them talking to Hayer.I've seen him around but I don't really know them well.

I turn to Sora"well,I'm going to go meet the girls...what are you going to do?"

He chuckled,ruffling up his spikes,shrugging his backpack over his shoulder"I guess I'll go meet with my boys."

narrowing my eyes at him,I glared slightly"are you mocking me?"

Sora smirked and pecked me gently on the lips"see you later."He whispered as he strode past me

I shook my head and skipped over to our usual table"hey guys,what's up?"

Olette turned to me,looking excited about something"oh!Alena,good your here!"She whirled back on Hayner"tell her,Hayner"

I frowned in confusion,what was going on?"okay,guys,fess up,what's the deal?"

Hayner smiled at me"well,I'm having this really big party this weekend. my parents are going out of town and so I thought this was the perfect party time!"

I nodded"that's good for you Hayner."

"and for you."He replied

THAT caught my attention,my eyes narrowed I faced him"how is that good for me?"

Hayner laughed"I'll see you girls later."with that He fled from the scene

I whirled around to my friends"okay,what's going on?"

Kairi darted a glance at Olette,who returned it"well...this party is going to be useful."

I raised an eyebrow"useful? how the hell is it useful?"

Olette gulped"w-well Roxas will be there."

at that name,I stopped listening completely,I growled"would you two give it up already? me and Roxas are finished."

Kairi put a hand on my arm"Alene...we know that he really hurt you...and maybe,being with Sora is helping...b-but have you even thought of talking to him?"

Talk to him? Yeah right!that's the last thing I want to do.I sigh tiredly as I look at Kairi"Kairi please...you know how I feel...I just can't talk to him."

Olette frowned,crossing her arms"but Alene,you love him,right?I think you shouldn't just let him go,just like that."

I suppose she had a point. Roxas is the main reason I live. even if he does happen to cause me a have a daily knife in the heart.I slowly glance over my shoulder at him,He's sitting at his usual table with his best friend Axel.

Axel...hmmm,maybe I could ask him a few questions about Roxas,He should know all the inside scoop.I looked at my friends"I'll see you guys at lunch,I got some stuff to do before class."

I turn and ran into the school,leaving Kairi and Olette staring after me confused.

My plan was to wait by Axel's locker,I couldn't talk to him while Roxas was around.I leaned casually against the locker,hoping he wouldn't take too long.

"okay Rox man,I'll catch you later."

my eyes widened,I saw Axel and Roxas go separate ways as they entered the school.I took a deep breath as the red head sauntered over to my direction

When he saw me,his own eyes widened,He stopped a few feet away from face unreadable"what are you doing at my locker?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before I met his gaze"I needed to talk to you."I replied,hoping this would go smoothly

Axel raised an eyebrow,He brushed me aside as He started opening his locker

Not happy with the way he was treating me,I put on my brave face"I just have a few questions for you. there 's no need to act like this."

He put his books away then slammed his locker shut,I jump as He roughly grabs my arm"and why the hell should I answer you?you hurt my best friend."He growled

I glare at him as I freed my arm"excuse me?but he's the one who hurt me,I didn't do a thing to him!"

He glared back at me"whatever bitch"He spat as He turned away

feeling like I'd been slapped,I grab his arm"you know what? you have no right to judge me,you don't know me,you don't know anything about me."

His green eyes turned into slits"let go of me."

"no,I'm not finished."I spat back

Axel rolled his green eyes,that only angered me more"you don't know me at all,so you have no right to talk to me like that. Roxas is the one that hurt me,I love him and yet he treats me like nothing!"

His eyes softened slightly,I growled"you don't know me,so why don't you shut the hell up and don't talk about things unless you know what your saying!"I slapped him hard across the cheek

Everyone in the hallway gasped as He stumbled back,I took a shaky breath as I looked around,everyone was staring at me.I ran pass the angry red head.

I didn't stop until I ran to the girls bathroom.I closed and locked the door.I sank against it,letting my tears fall freely. crying is something that I've gotten used to. it 's like a pastime of mine.

*_knock knock_*

I sniffed"the bathroom's full."

"Alena,It's me."

my watered eyes widened,Roxas...what does he want

"go away Roxas."I hissed through the door

"no,I need to talk to you."He replied

I groaned and closed my eyes,extra tears fell"I-I can't...I can't face you. it 's too hard."I sobbed out the last part

"please,let me in."

I glanced in the mirror,my eyes were red and puffy,a usual look for me,as of late

I reluctantly unlocked the door, stepping to the side as He entered

my gaze dropped to my feet"so..I take it,you saw what happened."

Roxas was silent,which caused me to look at him,He was studying me carefully,I sniffed lightly and wiped a tear away

He took one step and pulled me into him,making my body crash against his,I gasped in surprise His eyes looked straight into mine"Alena..."

I wanted to look away but his hands brought my face back to his"don't reject this."He whispered

"reject w-what?"

Roxas caught my lips with his,without another word,my eyes widened in shock,my mouth opened slightly,at which He sneaked his tongue in.

I finally got enough strength to push him away,he gave me a surprised look"Alena...come on,I miss you,so much."

his words made my heart skip a beat,I swallowed hard,dropping my gaze to the ground"stop it,just don't Roxas."

Roxas grabbed my hand gently"I mean it.I-I missed you so much."

I stay silent as he walked around me,making a circle"I miss your smile,I miss your smell,I miss your adorable laugh."

I felt him behind me,He nuzzled my neck"god you smell good,just like how I remember."

closing my eyes,I winced as he began to make his way to my shoulder,kissing every inch"don't"I finally whispered

Roxas chuckled in my ear,nipping at it gently"if you want me to stop,then stop me."He said huskily

I wanted to stop him,but for some reason,I couldn't move,it was like something was glueing me to the floor

"Alena,don't resist anymore,I know you still love me."He purred into my ear

suddenly something inside me snapped.I whirled around to him,kissing him deeply,running my hands everywhere on him. He kept up equally

His hand were around my waist,holding me tightly against him,his lips were playing with mine,sucking and nibbling,I moaned against his lips

it was like I had no control over my body.I rolled my eyes back in pleasure,his hands were rubbing me all over"Roxas...I-I need you."I whispered

He kissed me deeply,tongue and all"I'm here baby,I'm here."

I gasped when I suddenly realized what I was doing,I pulled away as if he had burned me,I turned my back to him,gasping for air"oh god...what the hell just happened?"

Roxas sighed,rubbing his temple"we kissed Alena,come on,you just told me that you needed me."

I growled,whirling on him"THAT...was the hormones talking,and hormones only."

His eyes softened as he looked away"you were finally letting me in,after so long."

I crossed my arms over my chest"hmph,thank god I finally came to my senses,who knows what would have happened if I hadn't."

Roxas remained silent as He turned and walked out of the girls bathroom, my eyes widened*_ugh!I can't believe him_*

I ran out the door and scanned the hallways for the blond,I looked left and only saw a few kids at their lockers.I turned right and was welcomed with an empty hallway.I sighed,great job Alena

* * *

At lunch,I sat at the table with Kairi and Olette. even Sora had joined us,sitting right beside me. my cheeks were red,since Sora kept smiling at me. Olette giggled"so Sora,do you happen to like anybody?"

my heart dropped,what the hell Olette?you just don't go asking that type of question out loud.I glanced at him,He chuckled"actually,I do like someone."

I wounder who it is,Olette smiled at him"oh!who is it?"

I was listening carefully as I took a bite of my sandwich. Sora looked at me"well I think you all know who it is."

I gasped,choking slightly,I quickly grabbed my soda and took a long sip.I slammed it on the table when I was done,finally able to breath,my eyes darted to his"y-you like me?"

Kairi laughed"it's kind of obvious Alena." Olette sighed gently"that's so romantic and sweet!"

I took a deep breath,Sora placed his hand on mine,then he looked at Olette and Kairi"could you girls,give us a few minutes alone?"

Olette squealed in delight,nodding her head"come on Kai,let's give these two some alone time."

Kairi nodded and followed the brunette,leaving me and Sora alone. my stomach was in knots,I feel nervous. Sora smiles gently as me"Alena...I know you still love Roxas. but I'm hoping maybe you could make room in your heart for me too?"

oh god,I sneak a glance at Roxas,He was at his table with Namine,no surprise there. maybe I should give Sora a chance,what could it hurt?,after all Roxas isn't leaving his slut anytime soon.

I brought my gaze back to Sora,I smiled shyly"okay Sora,I'll give you a chance."

He smiled big and leaned in towards me,I blushed as His lips touched mine.I sigh blissfully into his lips,wrapping my arms around him. at least Sora doesn't have to think about being with me,unlike someone I know

Sora pulled away,his eyes never leaving mine"how about we go on a date,this weekend?"

my eyes popped open in surprise,a date? wow,Roxas never even took me on one.I smiled,cupping his cheek"I can't wait."

He leaned in,kissing me deeply,with passion this time.I deepen the kiss,crawling into his lap,wrapping myself in him,trying to get as close to Sora as possible.

Sora's face felt red,I looked up to see him blushing.I giggle slightly"my my,Sora's blushing."

He rolled his eyes playfully,looking away"shut up."He mumbled

I smirked,raising myself in his lap,gazing into his eyes"haven't you ever been this close to a girl before?"

Sora's cheeks went red again"uh sure I have."

I can't believe it,Sora hasn't ever made out with anyone before me"so I guess that means your a virgin too."I teased

He laughed nervously"well...I -uh."

I giggled"relax,Sora,I'm just teasing you,there's no way,a guy as hot as you could still be a virgin."

Sora remained silent,still looking away from me,wait...He couldn't be,could he?I sat beside him,putting my hand on his"S-Sora?are you a virgin?"

He nodded,burying his face in his hands. my heart skipped a beat,aww that's so cute.I smiled,rubbing his shoulder"hey,there's nothing wrong with that."

He looked at me shyly"yeah but...does that mean,I'm not good enough for you?"

I gasped"Sora...of course not,there's nothing wrong with you still being a virgin,hell I wish I still was."

smirking,I nudged him"besides,it's hard to tell,with you being such a good kisser."

Sora laughed,his blue eyes shining,I leaned in,kissing him deeply,He wrapped me up in his arms,our bodies touching,His tongue darted in my mouth,I gasped in pleasure,my tongue dancing with his,I heard Sora moan as I kissed his neck

"alena,y-your so.."He whispered,groaning

I smirked,kissing his lips"I'm so..what?"

He slowly opened his eyes"breathtaking."

my cheeks were beet red"your not so bad yourself."

Sora caressed my cheek,his eyes never leaving mine"Alena,I-

"okay that's enough you two!"

I whirled around to see Roxas standing there,glaring at both of us.I narrowed my eyes at him"oh hello Roxas."

His eyes were full of fire"Sora,come on,we should get home."

I wanted to hiss at him,tell him off but Sora stood up,gently pulling my back down on the bench,He turned to his brother"okay,go ahead,I'll meet you at the car."

I fixed my hair,blushing,I forgot we were still in the school yard. Sora smiled at me"we'll have to finish this later beautiful."

my eyes darted at Roxas,who was still looking at his from his car,I laughed nervously"yeah..I guess we will."

Sora lean down,to kiss me on the forehead"I'll see you later Alena."

I nodded,standing up"bye Sora."

I watched as He walked towards the car,Roxas glared at him as He got in the passenger seat.I rolled my eyes,Roxas can get so jealous sometimes.

* * *

**A/N**

**woo,this was a long chappie,but it's okay,I had plenty of time,with the internet being out for a while xD but I took a slight break from writing for a bit since I was feeling some writers block.**

**anyway,please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

That weekend,I strolled into the party with Kairi and Olette. Hayner had a huge 3 story house,so this party was huge and easy to get lost in. when we first arrived Hayner greeted us with a big grin and a beer in one hand"you ladies made it!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust,the air smelled like beer and smoke"yeah,thanks for invite Hayner."

Kairi glanced around"wow there's so many people here."

I shrugged as we made our way to the living room,I crashed on the couch"of course,no one passes up a good party."I mutter sarcastically

Olette sat next to me,looking around nervously,I noticed and gently elbowed her"you okay?"

She jumped"y-yeah,I'm just nervous,this is the first time I've ever been to a party."

Kairi smiled and nodded towards the drinks table"I'll go get us something to drink,be right back."

I watched as she went to the table,then I looked past the table and saw Roxas with Namine of course.I felt the pang in my heart and inhaled deeply,trying to erase the pain.

Olette looked down at her hands in her lap,Her face was a bit red,I smirked"see someone you like Ollie?"

Her face flushed and she giggled"hayner."She whispered

my jaw dropped,Olette likes Hayner? I so did not know that,I gently smacked her leg"you like Hayner?since when?"

She smiled"I've liked him for years now."

"why didn't you ever tell me?"I scolded her

Olette sighed"well your always busy with Roxas drama and I just don't want to make it worse."

I laughed gently,wrapping my arm around her shoulder"girl,your one of my besties,you shouldn't keep something like that from me,plus I could have gotten you two together!"

Her mouth formed into an o as she shook her head furiously blushing"no!no you don't need to."

I smirked and looked towards Hayner,He was busy talking to some party goers and laughing along with them

Kairi returned with 3 cups in her arms,She handed one to me and Olette"don't worry,it's punch."She assured me,noticing me checking out the contents in my cup

I giggled"good."

Kairi sat next to me and Olette on the couch,bringing her cup to her lips"you guys having fun so far?"

Olette nodded,still staring at Hayner.I elbowed her once more"go over there and talk to him at least."

She shook her head from side to side"no!I can't"

I put down my cup and stood up,grabbing her arm"come on,all you gotta do is talk to him."I ushered her towards her hottie,Olette dug her heels in the floor"no I can't!"She squeaked

Kairi giggled as well"come on Ollie,you can do it!"

Olette gave me and Kairi a pleading look as I pushed her over to him,I gave her the thumbs groaned and slowly turned towards Hayner"h-Hi Hayner."

I smiled and sat back next to Kairi,She smiled as she noticed it was going well for our Ollie,good one of us should have a good relationship

I glanced back over at Roxas,who was now alone and staring right back to me.I huffed and turned away,bringing my cup to my lips and taking a long swig

Kairi followed my gaze then turned back to me"are you alright? should we leave?"

I stood up,swaying my hips and drinking from my cup"no way Kai,I'm not going to let Roxas spoil my fun."

She frowned at me,I stopped and narrowed my eyes"what?"

"I know I didn't put beer in your cup,so why are you kinda acting like it?"She questioned

I put down my cup,now that it was empty and I swayed my lips to the left"because Kai,I'm here to have fun."

I spinned around in a circle"whoo!"

Kairi sighed in frustration"Alena...why don't you go find Sora or something?"

that stopped me in midspin,I grinned"your right Kai,thanks for the idea!"

I sprinted to the kitchen to see if He was in there,just a bunch of kids drinking, so no Sora in there.I jogged upstairs,nearly colliding with Riku as I rounded the top step"whoa there!"He said as I almost slipped

I giggled"thanks Riku!that was a close one,so have you seen Sora around?"

He nodded"yeah,He's in the bathroom."

"thanks."I said as I pecked his cheek,I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice blue eyes glaring at me from the staircase

* * *

I skipped to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall,waiting for Sora. a few seconds the door opened and He stepped out,I wrapped my arms around his waist,hugging him tight"Sora!"

He stumbled back against the door"oh!H-Hi Alena."

I pulled away smiling at him,He looked damn good,He was wearing a blue tank top,showing his muscles and jeans,I put on my cutest pout"don't you know a better way to say hello to a girl?"

Sora raised an eyebrow then He smiled"I sure do."He leaned in and kissed me sweetly,wrapping his strong arms around me,I wrapped my arms around his shoulders,running my fingers through his hair

I moaned as He pushed me gently against the wall,I tightened my fingers around his shirt bringing him as close as possible

I rolled my eyes back as I felt him place kisses on my neck,I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up into his arms,still pinned to the wall,good thing I was wearing jeans and not a skirt,otherwise I'd be flashing everyone

Sora pulled back,letting us breathe,He smiled and caressed my cheek"you look amazing tonight Alena."

my cheeks were flushed red as I took a deep breath"so do you Sora."

He put me down gently,leaving a hand on my shoulder,His expression turned serious"so uh,did you see Roxas yet?"

yeah I saw him and he saw me,I shrugged,acting like I didn't care"yeah I saw him but then I came looking for you."

Sora's eyes were so full of care and love,but I can't help but feel like sometimes I'm using him,when really that's not what I want at all.

He tilted his head to the side"and why would you want to look for me?I thought you might want to see Roxas for once."

I wrapped my arms around his waist,leaning my head against his chest"because.."I whisper"I need you."

I closed my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around me,holding me close to him,leaning his chin on my head.I looked back up at him"at least you actually act like you want me,unlike someone I know."

Sora cupped my chin and gently pecked my lips"Alena,I know you'll never love me like you love Roxas but I think I'm falling for you."

my eyes widened,oh god,not good!"r-really?"I whispered looking into his eyes

He nodded,smiling gently"yeah but it's okay,I don't expect you to feel the same."

"Sora...you knew you were developing feelings for me and yet you still continued to make out with me?"I questioned

He chuckled"I know it's weird...but you are needy and...I can't deny you anything."

needy?oh my god,is that what I've become.I shook my head"um...I-I'll see you later,okay?"I started to head past them but Sora grabbed my arm"wait Alena,it's not a bad thing to be needy,besides you made me fall for you,isn't that what you had in mind?"

I whirled around on him"excuse me? are you saying that I used you?"

Sora's eyes softens,he knew he had upset me"no!Alena...that's not what I meant!"

I narrowed my eyes at him"I'm out of here,goodbye Sora."I sprinted down the stairs before he could stop me again.

It didn't take me long to find Kairi,She was still sitting on the couch,looking lonely as ever.I ran over to her"let's go!this party seriously sucks."

She looked surprised to see me"Alena,are you alright?"

"no I'm not,so let's grab Olette and bail."I insisted as I looked around for Olette

Kairi nodded"okay,you go ahead to the car and I'll go grab her."She handed me the keys,I didn't think twice as I ran out the door,into the fresh air

I sighed,slowly looking back at the house,I didn't like the fact that I just had a fight with Sora,It's just like fighting with Roxas only not as painful

I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts about him,I started towards the car when I heard my name,I turned my head to see the person I was dreading to see,Roxas

"So Alena,you done screwing my brother?you move on pretty fast don't you?"He sneered at me

I frowned"excuse me?I did not have sex with your brother!."

Roxas rolled his eyes"it certainly looks like it was headed in that direction."

My heart started to pound in my chest,He just doesn't get it does he?I stepped closer to him"Roxas,you don't understand anything,do you?"

It was his turn to frown"what are you talking about?"

I sighed,wrapping my arms around my chest"just forget 's totally useless,you'll never understand my feelings for you."I started towards the car again when I felt him grab my hand,I whirled around to tell him off but the He kissed me deeply

my eyes widened,I brought my hands to pound on his chest but He held me against the car,pinning my arms against it.I glared at him"let me go!"

I then heard Kairi coming out the door with Olette in tow,they both stopped abruptly when they saw me and Roxas. who smirked at me then turned to them"good evening ladies,I'll be taking Alena home tonight."

what?hell no,I don't think so,I started to protest but Roxas held his hand over my mouth as he turned to them"so here's your key's Kairi."He took them out my hands and tossed them to Kairi,who caught them slowly"Alena?are you sure about this?"She asked me

I growled against Roxas's hand and shook my head furiously. He lowered his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders"no need to worry ladies,She's perfectly safe with me."

Olette giggled,which didn't help my mood at all,I glared at my friends as He lead me to his car"thanks for the help guys!"I said sarcastically

* * *

Roxas drove me to my house in silence,well mostly silence,He was trying to talk to me but I just sat there,not uttering a single word. Roxas parked the car in front of my house,slowly turning off the engine"we're here."He said,glancing at me

I growled and opened the car door,Roxas was by my side at once,walking with me up to my house. once we reached my door,I whirled around on him"okay,you can go now!"I said shooing at him

His eyes softened,for once as He looked straight at me"come on Alena,please let me in,we need to talk."

I glared at him"we don't need to do anything Roxas,just go home!"I turned to my door and put the keys in,for some reason it wouldn't turn"damn it!why won't this open!"

Roxas lightly brushed his arm past mine and helped me turn the key,and the door opened.I cursed my bad luck as I stepped into the house,I turned to him"w-well...um thanks for that,bye now!"I started to close the door but Roxas stopped the door with his foot

I whined"Roxas please!just leave me alone!"He didn't listen to me as He closed the door behind him"not until we talk."

rolling my eyes,I walked into the living room,scanning for any signs of my mom"Mom are you home?"I called but received no answer,of course

"figures."I mutter as I crash on the couch,Roxas came over to me and kneeled down on his knees"Alena,we need to have a serious talk."

I felt my heart melt,I was so not in the mood for this crap.I brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear"sorry Roxas,but I don't want to talk to you."

Roxas sighed as He sat next to me on the couch,so close that our bodies were touching,He placed his hand on mine"Alena..."

I lifted my gaze slowly to look at him"what?"I whispered

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips,I immediately felt myself melt,it had been so long since He kissed me passionately like this,I turned my face away"no...no I won't let you-

Roxas kissed me again,this time,slowly pinning me against the couch,I closed my eyes,letting a tear fall"Roxas...please,I can't do this anymore,not when you don't feel the same."

He cupped my chin with his hand,crashing his lips against mine again.I don't know what made my body wrap my arms around his shoulders,stupid body,acting on it's own! Roxas parted my lips with his tongue,I let his tongue dance against mine

I gasped as He ran his hand up my thigh,my eyes rolled in the back of my head"Roxas...I-I thought you said we needed to talk."I whispered

Roxas stopped his rubbing and looked at me"right now,I just want to taste you,it's been so long."

I could see the lust in his eyes,I blinked back the tears,will He always just want me for this?why can't He love me...it's just not fair.

He cupped my breast as His tongue darted back in my mouth.I groaned to myself,I was slowly losing control over myself, Damn him!

I felt him nibble my ear,I tightened my grip on him,I was loving this, I had missed Roxas so much,but there's no way I'm telling him that,then I felt his hot breath on my ear"I love you Alena."

I froze,did He just say that?surely he's just saying that to get me in bed.I looked at him"Roxas...don't say it unless you actually mean it."

Roxas was leaning over me,looking into my eyes,He leaned in closer"do you really think I don't mean it?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat,I shook my head"you don't."I said simply"if you did,you would dump that bitch of yours and talk to me more often."

He sighed and leaned over to the coffee table,grabbing the phone,I frowned,what the hell is he doing?

Roxas dialed a number and put the phone on speaker

"ring ring"

"ring ring- "Hello?"

"hey Namine,it's me."Roxas spoke into the phone,my eyes widened

"Roxas,darling,where are you? I neeed you."She said annoyingly into the speaker

I wanted to totally tell that whore off,Roxas shushed me"listen babe,it's over."He replied to her

my eyes widened again,what the hell is he doing?

"w-what? Roxie boo you don't mean that."She cooed into the phone,it sounded like she was sniffling

"Namine...you've known for a long time there was someone else."

"yeah."She sobbed"that Alena bitch."

I growled at the phone,wishing I could claw her eyes silenced me with his lips,I moaned as He tongue darted into my mouth again

There was a gasp on the phone"R-Roxas...are you with her right now?"She whispered

He turned back to the phone"yeah,anyway,it's over Namine,we both know it wasn't working."

"but Roxas!-She didn't get to finish because He hung up on her then looked at me,waiting for my reaction

I slowly sat up,I shook my head"w-was that real?"I whispered,still in shock

He smirked at the look on my face,I frowned and pushed him off of me,I stood up,brushing myself off as Roxas just looked at me"Alena...come on,I just dumped her for you."

I glared at him"yeah,here's the thing,I don't believe you."I placed my hands on my hips

Roxas stood up,frowning back at me,running his fingers through his hair annoyance"why the hell not?"

"gee,uh maybe because that LAST time you said you "broke up with her" when you really didn't."I snapped,tossing my hair over my shoulder

I heard him growl as I headed to the door,ready to throw his skinny ass out,He grabbed my wrist,forcing me to look at him"you just heard me dump her,why are you being like this?"He whispered harshly into my ear

I pushed him away,my eyes full of fire"because,on monday at school,I'll probably see you eating her face again!"

Roxas sighed,lowering his head so his blond bangs covered his face"how can I get you to believe me then?"

My anger suddenly vanished,I closed my eyes tightly taking a deep breath"you can't"

His head shot up,His eyes widening"what? but why..there's got to be wa-

"no Roxas,there's not. you really hurt me,and now you must pay the price."I said,the bitterness very clear

Roxas eyes were full of sadness and regret,I started to feel guilty but shook my head,why should I feel guilty when he's done nothing but hurt me?

_"ding dong_"

I glanced at the door,wondering who the hell it was now,I gave Roxas one last glare before I opened the door,I wasn't able to see who it was because I was suddenly tackled,I gasped,the person who tackled me was...

"Sora?"I gasped as He smiled at me"Alena,we need to talk!I'm sorry about what I said earlier! I- Sora stopped abruptly when He noticed his brother standing a few feet away from us

I lightly pushed Sora away and swallowed the lump in my looked from Roxas to me"um,did I interrupt something?"

"no you didn't"I replied before Roxas could"your brother was just leaving,weren't you,Roxas?"I snapped as I glared at him over my shoulder

The blond boy growled lightly under his breath as He walked past us to the door,Before He closed it,Roxas turned to look at me"this isn't over alena."

I frowned and slammed the door in his face,I leaned against the door,sighing sadly,Sora gazed at me,his eyes showing concern,I grabbed his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth

His eyes were wide as I nibbled his lip,I layed my hands on his chest as I continued to play with his upper lip

Sora placed his hands on my hips lightly pushing me away,I titled my head in confusion"what's wrong?"I purred

"Alena...I don't want this to be a fling."He said lowly"I want you to actually want me."

I giggled"I do want you silly."I stroked his chin softly,Sora brushed my hand away"Alena,haven't you noticed something?you only come to me when you fight with Roxas."

No I don't,I do not do that,I shook my head"Sora,your being silly,now just kiss me and forget about Roxas."

Sora sighed,then wrapped his arms around my shoulders,bringing me into a tight hug,I felt his mouth on my neck,his warm breath tickling my skin"please Alena,for once just need me,for real."

in his tight embrace I realized something,Me and Sora are alike,we both want someone to love us,to need us,crave our warmth,maybe we'll find that in each other...

I pulled back looking up at him with a serious expression"Sora,I need you."I kept my voice soft and intimate

He looked at me,his eyes full of want and need,He leaned down placing his lips on mine.I wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss

Sora wrapped his arms back around me,bringing my body to his,I could feel his warmth and his heart pounding.I licked his lower lip then I looked at him,purring"why don't we take this upstairs?"

He immediately blushed and started stuttering"wha? I uh I don't know if I- I cut him off by kissing his lips tenderly"just relax,no need to panic."I whispered into his ear

He lifted me into his arms bridal style and ran upstairs,I giggled at his eagerness,He was shy but willing

* * *

**A/N**

**poor Roxas and Alena... will they ever just be able to be together? hopefully...we'll see *evil laughs* xDD**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 2:00 in the morning and I still was awake.I couldn't go to sleep,because Sora's sad face haunted my thoughts. ever since last night...-

_Sora collapsed on my bed with me in his arms. His lips trailing down my neck,leaving soft kisses all down my neck.I giggled as He gently sucked on my earlobe_

_"someone's needy."I teased gazing up at him_

_He looked down at me"needy for you."_

_My heart sank at those words. not because of Sora himself but because I wished that Roxas would say something like to me and actually mean it._

_I offered him a smile"that's very sweet,Sora."_

_His happy expression left his face"what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry Sora...I c-can't do this."I whispered,fearing the look on his face_

_"but you said-"He started but I didn't let him finish_

_"I know what I said. but I can't,I'm sorry."I gently pushed him off of me and stood up,away from him_

_Sora's sad expression never left his face. He just sat there,confused"b-but I don't understand."_

_I took a deep breath before continuing"Sora...I thought I could make love with you...move on from.. him."I bit my lip at the last part"but I can't...it doesn't feel right."_

_He stood up,looking at me with his sad blue eyes"but I was ready to."_

_I gently took his hand"I know Sora...I'm sorry but I can't..."I trailed off looking for the right word"I can't use you. and that's exactly what I would be doing."_

_He let out a sad sigh as I rubbed his hand"I-I guess I understand."_

_"I've tried telling myself that I could forget about him...but I guess I honestly can't."I whispered softly"It's my fault you developed feelings for me too."_

_Sora leaned down and kissed me on the forehead"I better go. night Alena."_

_I watched him leave my room,I quickly followed him down the stairs"wait Sora!"I called to him_

_He turned around at the door,His hand on the knob,He looked at me sadly"a-are we still Friends?"I asked hesitantly_

_He finally smiled a little"yeah...of course we are."_

_a smile also graced my face"good.I'm glad."_

_I watched him wave and walk out the tried to put on a brave I knew he was really hurting._

* * *

After a few more restless moments,I climbed out of my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.I opened the fridge and took out a soda,gulping it down.

I sat down at the table and ran a hand through my bed hair"ugh."I groaned to myself. It was only me in the house again. My mom is out of course,doing god knows who or what.

It was all quiet until I heard a jingling sound. My eyes flew towards the front door,was that my mom? it better be.

"damn door."I heard someone curse under their breath

I rolled my eyes,yep it's my mom.I grabbed my soda and drinked it,sitting there casually"well well look who's home."I spat at her

She froze as she saw me sitting there. She dropped her purse on the counter"what are you doing up?don't you have school tomorrow?"

"wow Mom,I'm surprised you remember I go to school."I said sarcastically

She ignored my sarcasm as she poor herself a glass of water"don't give me that tone."

I took the last sip of my soda and crushed the can with my fingers"whatever,I'm going to bed."I threw the crushed can in the trash and started for the stairs

"ungrateful brat."I heard her mumble

tears started to well in my eyes" no... your ungrateful mother."

"what the hell does that mean?"She snapped at me

I whirled around to face her"it means that you are so busy trying to find a replacement for Dad,When you can't even see that already have someone!"I yelled,letting out my pent up anger

"I have no one."She said,drinking down her water

"no mom!you have_ me_!remember? your Daughter!"I insisted,tears running down my cheeks"but if you don't watch soon you won't even have that."I choked the last part

"you threaten me again,and you'll wish you weren't born."She said coldly

"I wasn't threatening you for gods sake!"I cried"I was warning you!"

My mom just scoffed and walked to her bedroom,slamming the door loudly.I was so angry that I wanted to spit at her,I clinched my fists and ran upstairs,slamming my own door.

* * *

The next morning,I got up late.I groaned and sat up,running a hand through my hair.I yawned and looked at the clock,my eyes widened"holy crap!"I yelled as I threw off my blanket and ran to the shower

I quickly showered and dressed then grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs.I skitted to a halt at my mom's door.I quietly opened the door and peeked inside,as usual there was no sign of my mother.

sighing I whirled around and grabbed a snack bar and ran out the door.

As I ran a couple of roads,I stopped and bent over to catch my breath."gotta...keep...going."I encouraged myself

Suddenly a car pulled up.I looked up as the window rolled down,my eyes widened,Roxas was staring back at me,casually smirking"need a ride babe?"

I narrowed my eyes as I straightened back up"no thanks."I walked right past him.

"come on Alena,your late enough as it is."He called as He rode slowly beside me.I groaned and ran to the passenger side and slid in.

Roxas took off as soon as I closed the door.I gasped as he did a sharp turn,I gripped the side of the seat"do you mind?"I spat

He smirked in response"can't be anymore late."

Soon we parked in his spot at school.I gulped as the silence came upon us,Roxas looked at me with a curious face"so why were you so late this morning?"

I grabbed my bag,quickly climbing out of the car"see ya."I yelled over my shoulder,running into the building

Thankfully I managed to sneak into my seat without getting caught but I don't know. Kairi gave me a concerned glance,I shrugged casually

"ah so nice of you to finally join us, Ms Hatham."called my teacher, Mr Highwind

I chuckled nervously"nice to be here."

The class all laughed at my reply,I grinned as Mr Highwind rolled his eyes"don't be late again,Ms Hatham."

"yes sir!"I saluted him

The classroom door opened as Roxas stepped through,He gave Mr Highwind a late pass and sat in his desk,next to me. I felt my face heat up, as He gazed at me.

I coughed and started writing notes,or at least tried to keep up. Kairi leaned in close,Her eyes watching the teacher"why _were_ you late Alena?"

"shhh Kairi,I'm trying to learn here."I whispered back at her,trying to appear casual.

* * *

At lunch, Kairi and Olette hounded me with questions.I just sat there doodling on my text book.

"alright,Alena,spill."Kairi barked at me

I looked up and acted casual"spill what?"

Olette growled"why were you so late?"

"and what is up with you and Roxas?"Kairi concluded

I rolled my eyes and sat my pencil down"just had another fight with my mom last night. that's all."

Olette looked at me sadly"I'm sorry Alene...you don't deserve the stuff your mom puts you through."

"which brings up a subject,I need to ask one of you."I replied slowly

They both nodded for me to continue"I'll uh be needing a place to stay for a while. "

Olette's eyes softened"I would Alene,but I can't,my grandparents are in town and our house is full."

I sighed in disappointment"well that's alright."My eyes met Kairi's"and what about you Kai?"

She suddenly appeared nervous"um...I can't either Alena.I'm sorry."

Narrowing my eyes at her,I scoffed lightly"wow,that's really nice of you Kairi."

Her lips were quivering as she stood"I'm sorry Alena. you just can't stay with me."She grabbed her stuff and ran off

I stared after her,blinking in confusion,Olette chuckled nervously,I picked up on that immediately"okay Olette,what's going on?I know you know."

She suddenly became sad,shaking her head"I..can't tell you."She whispered

my eyes widened in shock"you can't tell me?but Olette,I'm your best friend too!"

Olette placed her hand on mine"it's not mine to tell,Kairi's going to have to tell you."

I growled in confusion,I stood up grabbing my bag"screw this!"I immediately ran up the school steps,determined to find Kairi

Shortly I found her by her locker,I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the girls bathroom"what?Alena let go of me!"She screeched

I didn't answer her as I pushed her inside,I made sure we were alone before I locked the door.I placed my hands on my hips,staring right at her" what are you two hiding?"

Kairi shook her head"I can't tell you!you would hate me forever!"

_what_? I looked at her seriously"Kairi,please,tell me what's going on?"

She looked down at the ground"I-I've been...s-seeing Sora."She squeaked out

that was it? I laughed softly"um..wow..how long?"

"for a few weeks now."She said

my heart dropped,a few weeks? then that means... I gasped,my eyes wide,Kairi frowned"what's wrong Alena?"

I shook my head"nothing,um I have to go."

Kairi squeaked"see?I knew you would hate me."

I laughed at her expression"Kai,take it easy,I'm not mad."

I raced out of the bathroom and outside,my eyes scanning everywhere for Sora.I finally spotted him,next to... Roxas... Great just great.

Making my way over to them,I saw Roxas's blue eyes look me up and down,I shivered at his gaze but quickly hid it,I put a hand on Sora's shoulder"Sora,can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and followed me across the lawn,away from Roxas.I took a deep breath and turned around"um Sora."I began nervously"w-where you seeing Kairi when you were sort of _with me?"_

His eyes widened in realization"oh crap."He muttered

I growled"Sora!how can you say it like that!you _knew_ you were with someone still you came to _me_."

my heart dropped to the ground again,oh my god. my anger suddenly boiled up"your just like_ Roxas_."I accused

Sora shook his spikey head"no Alena no.I...ugh,this is complicated."

I stared at him"_complicated?_"I repeated"this is **not** complicated,it's screwed up!"

He sighed and looked at the ground,hung his head low in shame,I glared at him"you made Kairi watch us,just like Roxas let me watch him with Namine."I said,sadly"god,I made my best friend watch that."

"Alena...I'm sorry."

"no,don't apologize to me."I stated,pointing a finger at him"go apologize to Kairi."

Sora immediately took off into the school.I sighed,rubbing my forehead tiredly,I didn't hear footsteps behind me"Alena."

I jumped and turned around,Roxas was standing right behind me,He was close enough so I could smell his wonderful scent.I swallowed hard"Roxas."I replied

He smiled down at me"notice anything different?"

I frowned in confusion,huh?"what are you talking about?"

He gently turned me towards the popular table,He bent low to my ear,I could feel his hot breath on my ear"notice someone missing?"

My eyes scanned the table when it hit me,like a ton of bricks"Namine."I whispered,my head turned towards him"where's Namine?"

Roxas gently blew in my ear,sending shivers through my spine"She moved a few days ago."

my heart suddenly fluttered"m-moved?"I asked softly

He smiled,gently brushing my hair behind my ear"that means. no more reason for you not to believe my feelings for you."

I blushed as I looked away from him"I..uh."I laughed nervously

"I also heard,you need a place to stay for a while. your welcome to stay with me."He whispered,his forehead on mine

my heart started to pound"what?"I whispered,sure I didn't here him

Roxas leaned in towards me,our lips inches apart"_stay_."He kissed the top of my lips"_with_"then the bottom lip"_me_"then He caught my mouth in a full kiss

I gasped as he poured his passion into the kiss,I wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss. Roxas returned the kiss,making it deeper then ever before

We broke apart for air,I shivered,gasping as I layed my head on his chest"I...I can't Roxas... If I live with you...it would be a-

He kissed me hungrily,cutting off my protest. His tongue darted in my mouth,exploring me,taking me in.I sucked on his lower lip"Roxas."I whispered against his lips

"mmmm?"His response,licking every corner of my lips then my neck

I closed my eyes,enjoying his lips on my neck"I...I missed _you_."I whispered,finally admitting it

Roxas looked down at me,his eyes full of love and lust"I missed you more."

I placed my hands on his chest tenderly,I looked up at him"i-is this right though?"

"doesn't it feel right?"He asked me back,a sort of daring in his voice

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. This does feel right. But what if Namine comes back?or what if he finds some other girl?

"yes,it does."I finally replied,I pulled him down by his shirt,his lips crashing against mine. Roxas wrapped his arms around me tightly,kissing me back hungrily.

_All I know is This. For me,Roxas is the one. and I'll never feel for another the way I felt about him._

**~The End**

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay everyone,this is the end.I know it's very short. but honestly,I don't know how much further I could have taken this storyline.**

**and with Namine gone,Roxas has no reason to keep Alena waiting:)**

**But hey at least,It has a Happy Ending,right? Alena finally got Roxas to really love her. and that was the main plot of this story:)**

**Thank you all for reading and Reviewing:)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few months now. Roxas and I are still together,which I'm uber happy about. but my home situation isn't any better then it was. My mom never apologized to me.

But I knew I had to go home eventually.

Roxas stopped his car right outside my house.I took a deep breath and looked at the house,thinking of what to say to my mom, He lightly nudged me"you okay?"

I nodded"yeah,I just need a minute."

He reached down and gently picked up my hand,bringing it up to his lips,giving it a light peck"you can do this Alena."

A smile graced my face as I gazed at him"Thanks Roxy,will you come inside with me?"

He groaned at my nickname for him"yeah."

I giggled as He opened my side of the door for me,He helped me out"let's go."I said to him,grabbing his hand

Roxas walked me to the door,holding my hand tightly in his.I stopped right at the door,slightly pausing before I put my hand on the knob.I turned the knob and stepped inside,with Roxas right behind me.

"Mom?"I called as I walked further into the house, no response,Roxas came up behind me,looking around"maybe,she's out."

shaking my head I walked to her room"no,Her car's in the garage,She here."

I slowly opened the door and peeked in,I saw my mom laying on her bed,snoring.I sighed in relief and walked inside"She's sleeping."I called back to Roxas

He stopped by the door,leaning against the door frame,He laughed lightly"looks like she drank too much."

"as always."I said under my breath,I shook her shoulder"Mom,get up,we need to talk."

She groaned as she very slowly turned to me"what do ya want?"her words slurred together

I rolled my eyes,then turned to Roxas"babe can you get my mom here,some water and aspirin?"

He nodded and headed toward the kitchen,I helped my mom sit up"come on Mom,you need to sit up."

She let out a huge cough as She headed to the bathroom,next thing I hear is yacking."ugh."I said in disgust

Roxas soon came back with a couple of water and aspirin"here babe."

I kissed his cheek"thanks." I walked to the bathroom,to where my mom was bending over the toilet,sitting the water and aspirin on the counter,I got a wet wash cloth and put it on my mom's head,As she lifted her head up.

She glared at me as I held it to her head"why are you helping me,brat?"

I could have answered her with a insult like always but I handed her the aspirin and water instead"here take this."

She swallowed the pill and drank the water,She slowly got to her feet"Thanks."She muttered as she brushed past me to her bedroom.

I followed her"Mom,we need to talk...before I officially move."

This caused her to freeze in place"what?"She turned to me

"I'm moving in with Roxas,my boyfriend."I said,softly

She scrunched up her face"since when do you have a boyfriend brat?"

I sighed,crossing my arms across my chest"I've been with him for a few months now,which you would know if you were sober long enough."

"you can't leave."She muttered

"why not Mom?it's not like you need me and I told you this would happen."I insisted to her

"your my daughter,you belong with me,that's why."She said as she layed back

I looked at Roxas who just looked at me sadly,I could tell he felt sorry for me.I sighed as I sat next to her"No Mom,I belong with Roxas,at least I know he loves me."

She let out a bad cough"no dear daughter,you'll always be alone,just like me,it's our fate."

I could not believe she just said that to me.I stood up,I could feel the tears in my eyes"maybe coming back here was a mistake."I said coldly

"duh."She snapped"go ahead,live in sin with your little boyfriend. he'll just end up leaving you."

Roxas growled as He took my hand in his,He glared at my mother"no I won't."

I didn't want to cry in front of my mother,I looked up at Roxas"let's go."I said as I raced out the door,He soon followed me,closing the front door behind us

Tears were rolling down my cheeks,I covered up my face with my hands,as I sobbed,Roxas pulled me against him,wrapping his arms around me"shh,it's okay."He whispered

I buried my face in his shirt"h-how could she do that?I mean I come here to make up with her a-and She...does that."I cried

He wiped my tears away gently"it's okay."He smiled at me gently"it's not true,what she said is not true."

I looked away,sniffling"it's not?"

Roxas brought my face back to his"no,it's not."He leaned down and kissed me,I wrapped my arms around his neck,kissing him back passionately

His tongue darted in my mouth,I moaned against his lips,I felt his grip tighten on my waist,I felt his hardness"mmmm,okay."I whispered as I pulled back"we can't get carried away like this,not _here._"

He chuckled"yeah,sorry about that."He leaned his forehead against mine"it's just that...I can't resist you,ever."

I smiled up at him,I stroked his cheek"I love you Roxas."

"I love you too."He whispered,his blue eyes gazing at me

We soon arrived at the apartment Roxas lived at,This was going to be my new home,where I would feel loved and would be a place where all of our friends could hang out at

Sora and Kairi worked things out,and they would soon be moving in with me and Roxas,because the apartment is huge enough for 4 people.

And Olette? She was dating Hayner,they were getting more and more serious everyday.

**and I can finally say this: He finally loves me**

* * *

**Okay,Here's the Epilogue:) hopefully it answers some questions people had. I know Alena's mom is sort of evil xD but that's how I wanted her to be,See Alena is the type of girl who grew up with a mother who didn't really care for anyone but herself and Alena's Father is dead,who was the only real parent she had, The only one who treated her right.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this story:)**

**Alena x Roxas always:)**

**xoxoxoxo,until next Time:)  
**


End file.
